Really?
by Gallee
Summary: This story just popped into my head when I saw that someone had voted on my poll for me to write a Ginny and Blaise story. I'm sorry if there is too much Draco and Hermione at first but I'm planning to write another chapter what's going to be focused mainly on Ginny and Blaise. Please read and review. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Ginny!" Hermione called walking up to her. Ginny stopped walking looking around. She grinned when she saw Hermione. "Where are you going?" Hermione asked. "I'm going to the bathroom and then to dinner." "Do you mind of I walk with you? I need to tell you something." "Of course not. Let's go"

"So what do you want to tell me?" "You have to promise not to tell anyone about this, especially Ron and Harry." "I promise. What's up? You tell Ron and Harry everything." "Not this. Anyways, Ron broke up with me last night for Lavender." Ginny started to speak ready to say let's go kick his ass, but Hermione saw this and said, Wait there's more. I was really upset so I went to the library to get my mind off Ron and when that didn't work I started to masterbate."

Ginny's mouth dropped in shock. Hermione just smirked and said, "Come on Ginny don't look so surprised. I bet you masterbate too." "Yeah but Hermione you're like a pure spirit." "Well I'm not a pure spirit anymore. Ron and I shagged around a month ago. That's not all though", Hermione said before Ginny could interrupt, "Someone found me masterbating and after a little bit we ended up shagging."

Hermione laughed at Ginny's face which looked even more shocked than before."Who?" "Draco Malfoy." "OMG! How was it?! He's like one of the two hottest guys in the whole school!" " I'm going guess the other hottest guy is Blaise?" Ginny blushed and protested, " No!" " Ginny I jut told you that I fucked Draco Malfoy. If you won't admit it i won't tell you the next part of my story which is more scandalous."

Ginny scowled and and thought about it for a second then sighed saying, "True. Ok fine. I like Blaise. Now spill!" "Well after we finished..." "Fucking like animals" Ginny put in. Hermione ignored her and sent on with her story with a roll of her eyes.

"We agreed to be fuck buddies. We agreed to meet tonight at the same spot, but I'm not sure I should go. I mean i was out of it last night. What do you think I should do?" "Was the sex good?" "Amazing."How did it make you feel?" "Alive, exhilarated." "Well then in my opinion you should see him again."

It was now Hermione's turn to be shocked. "But." "No buts. Have you looked in the mirror recently? You're practically glowing. Also you need someone to help you get over Ron, if you're not already. At least I know why Draco kept looking toward our table." Hermione blushed and then smirked saying, "Why were you looking over there in the first place?" Ginny grinned and said jokingly, "Shut up. You know why."

Hermione grinned back and said, "Thanks for the advice Ginny. If you ever need any help with Blaise just ask." "Ok. Now as much fun as this girl talk was I'm starved. Let's go eat." Hermione and Ginny were almost to the Great Hall when they walked around a corner and Ginny bumped into someone. "Ow" Ginny said as her head bumped into a solid chest and stumbled back about to fall on her butt, but then the person caught her by her hips let her balance herself and then let go.

"You should be more careful walking around corners Weasly, you never know what's coming." "I could say the same to you Zabini.", Ginny said as she looked up at him. Blaise just smirked. She glared a few more seconds and then looked to see where Hermione was.

Ginny saw her laughing at something Draco Malfoy had said. Blaise looked where Ginny was looking and saw Draco and Hermione talking. Blaise made a mental note to ask Malfoy about it later.

Ginny cleared her throat and in an instant they looked like they used to. "See you around Granger." Draco sneered. "See you around Malfoy" Hermione sneered back.

Blaise says, "Who are you trying to fool? We saw you a little before. Do you really think that Ginny and I don't know you two are shagging after that?" Hermione blushed and started to walk away with Ginny, but Draco just looked at Blaise and said, "You can't tell anyone." Blaise looked at him and said, I know mate, I'm just a little shocked." "You can't be that shocked, cause I know your secret remember."

Draco glanced at Hermione and Ginny, "Well at least I'm not the only one who likes a griffindor." Blaise said. "Granger? She's just a good fuck." "Yeah right Draco. I saw the way you looked at her. There's no point in denying it." "I could say the same about you and Ginny.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione and Ginny walked into class with huge grins. Ron, who was holding hands with Lavender, glared at Hermione as if he was angry that she could be happy after he broke up with her.

Ginny rolled her eyes and pulled Hermione to two empty seats. The doors opened again and in walked Draco and Blaise. They strolled in casually and both of them looked at the girls and walked in their directions sitting right behind them.

Ginny could feel Blaise's stare. She willed herself not to look at him and be caught by his gorgeous eyes. She kept her face forward and pretended to pay attention to the class.

When it finally ended she went for her bag and sneaked a peek at Blaise who had turned to talk to Draco but looked back and caught her eyes with his.

Ginny snapped out of her daze when Hermione shook her saying, "Come on Gin we don't want to loose house points for being late to Potions." Ginny glanced one for time at Blaise before saying, "I'm coming Hermione."

Ginny and Hermione took their usual spots together in the middle of the classroom. They talked until everyone had sat down and class started.

Snape practically glared at all of them. "It has come to my attention that every class you sit in the same spot with the same people and I don't like that. So as much as it pains me to say. I'm going to pair you with a person of the opposite house."

Groans and bursts of outrage were heard throughout the classroom. One person said, "You can't do that!" Snape grinned evilly, "Oh but I can. See pairing you with people of the opposite house could be considered house unity so Dumbledore agrees full heartedly. Now here are the pairs no complaining just sit with them at a desk. Weasel with Crabbe, Potter with Pansy, Ginny with Blaise, Draco with Hermione..."

They all moved to sit with their pairs. While Draco and Hermione were working Draco said, "Are you still coming tonight?" Hermione didn't look up, just nodded.

"I hope you don't mind the new seating arrangement, I asked Snape to do it." Hermione stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "What? Why?" He grinned at her and, "I'll tell you tonight."

Meanwhile Blaise and Ginny were having a hard time to contain their glee. They only occasionally glanced at each other and didn't say anything but, "Weaselette." "Zabini." to each other when they met at the desk.

They worked fast and efficiently considering they didn't say a word to each other. Mostly because both were afraid of making the first move.

At the end of Potions Ginny met up with Hermione and they walked up to Hermione's shared common room with Draco because they were both head girl and boy. Ginny sighed, "I wish I could stay here with you. I don't really talk to any other girls." "Surely you talk to some of them. You used to."

"We'll that was before they went totally boy and gossip crazy. I mean I don't mind a good gossip and boy talk once in a while but to have that be one of the only things to talk you about... I don't think I could do it."

Hermione laughs and says, "Neither do I." She then starts grinning. "You know what Ginny, lets go ask Dumbledore." "Ask him what?"

Hermione rolls her eyes, "Forgotten already? If you could stay here with me. If we explained the situation I'm sure he would understand."

"I don't know Hermione. It seems like a waste of time." "Ginny please. You're not the only one who needs company." When she sees Ginny start to grin slyly she adds on, "And when I say company I do not mean Draco."

Ginny shrugged and said, "Fine. I let's go ask Dumbledore if I can stay with you but I'm 99 percent he'll say no."

"Of course you may." Ginny stood there blinking in shock. 'What did he just say?' "Though I must tell you that Draco and Blaise came to me asking the same thing early." 'What?'

Ginny grinned sheepishly when Hermione and Dumbledore looked at her. "Oops. Sorry I must have thought out loud." "Hermione turned back to the professor, "That's strange. Anyways we must be going now. Thank you." "Yes thank you so much." "Not a problem dears. The house elves have already moved your things to the common room. Good day."

They then walked back to their common room and were greeted to the sight of Draco and Blaise sitting on the couch talking. "Granger I hope you don't mind but Blaise is going to be staying with us." "Same goes for you Malfoy. Ginny is staying here too."

Draco looks at Blaise and then shares a grin with Hermione. Blasé interrupts their gazing saying, "Ginny and I already know you two have shagged go on and kiss already and get some of the tension out before you two are shagging in front of us."

Hermione looked at him and said, "I wouldn't do such a thing. I would make you leave or knock you out." She then proceeded to walk over to Draco and kiss him. After a good couple of minutes they turn to Blaise and say simultaneously, "The same could go for you and Ginny."

Then turn back to snog each other more. Both Ginny and Blaise look down at their lap and blush then glance at each other. "Do you really like me?" they ask each other.

**And that's the second chapter. :D I'm thinking that there'll only be one more chapter in this little story. If you would like me to write some more Ginny/Blaise I can do some one-shots that I've had in my brain. Please review even if you didn't like it. I would love your thoughts. I realize that Ginny was in the same class as them. It just happened that way sorry.**


End file.
